the 5th Winchester
by RoGuEsOuLwRiTeR
Summary: what if it wasn't just Sam and Dean? what if Sam had a twin Sister named Carter, who had her own special role and journey with them? Rated T for language. I know the title says, 5th, that's because I count Mary as the 4th.
1. Chapter 1

*Mary's POV*

"Dean, let's say goodnight to you siblings!" I suggest and dean nods, leaping onto the crib and leaning down to kiss Sammy lightly on the forehead. He goes over to Carter's and does the same.

"hey Dean!" John says coming in and Dean runs to him.

"Daddy!" he says and I kiss them.

"So what do So what do ya think, think Sammy and Carter and ready to toss around the football?" he asks and Dean laughs.

"No Daddy!" he says and he looks at him.

"you sure?" he says and Carter babbles happily. He kisses her on the forehead before laughing. "How's my baby girl? You think you can play football?" he asks and she babbles some more. He heads to the door with Dean. "night Sam." He calls and we head to tuck Dean in.

Later that night, I wake up to the kids crying. I go to their room and find john standing over Sam's crib.

"is he hungry?"

"Shhhh." Is the only reply so I go downstairs, to find my John passed out on the couch. I run up to their room and scream.

*John's POV*

I hear Mary scream and I run upstairs to the nursery where nothing seems wrong. I walk over to Sam's crib where I find blood beside his head. I move to it and it drips on my hand. I look up to a nightmare. Mary is on the ceiling, her stomach oozing blood. Suddenly, she burst into to flames and I grab Sam. I meet Dean in the hallway and I hand him Sam. "Dean, take your brother outside as fast as you can. Go, Dean, go!" he says and he takes off. I run back and I pick up Carter, my baby girl, and I race outside. I take Sam from dean and I place him on the impala before sitting on myself. I watch the flames destroy my home and realize it's also destroying my life.

**Chapter 1**

*No one's POV*

Through the years, John trains his kids to be the perfect hunters. Dean is his top dog, the protector of the twins. Carter is the toughest, the best at the killing, but the rebel. Sam is the smartest, the fastest on his feet. Together, they were the perfect team. In theory. Sam and Carter wanted more their life and eventually both ran off to college though, Carter dropped out and went back to hunting, running from her apple pie life. Ashamed, she hid from her family, only answering their calls every so often

*******_BEGINNING OF SEASON 1*_**

"You've been causing us grief, Hunter. For that you gotta pay." The Demon hisses menacingly. I just roll my eyes. Suddenly _'Baby'_ by Justin Bieber blares out and we all look around. One of them grabs my phone and presses it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asks then scowls, pressing the phone to my ear. I cock my head so keep the phone on my shoulder.

"Hello, this is Hong Kong Chinese Delivery, How my I help you?" I ask in an Asian accent and I hear the guy on the other end laugh.

"Cut the crap, Carter. Where are you? Are you busy? We need some help." Sam says and I chuckle.

"Define Busy." I say irritably, glaring at the demons before continuing. "naw, I'm almost done here actually. I'm in Breckenridge. Come pick me up." I say and he agrees before hanging up.

"you ain't going nowhere." The demon snarls and I raise an eyebrow.

"2 wrongs make a right." I declare, cutting through the last of the rope and jumping up. I exorcise the bitches and walk out quietly. I stand by a bench awhile before hearing the beautiful roar of the Impala.

"_oh the sweet sound of Beauty, Awesome, and Badass all rolled in one."_ I think happily skipping down the street and hopping in front of the Impala, scaring the shit out of Dean in the Process.

"What the Hell, Carter! Never play chicken with me!" he scolds and I laugh jumping in.

"Where we headed?" I ask sing-songy and he glares.

"39° 33.003' N 105° 46.924' W. It's something Dad left. We're going on an adventure." Sam says and I clap my hands in excitement.

"The team is back! Sammy, Dean, and Carter are back in action!" I say and Dean laughs.

"Yes, the team is back, my dear Baby." He says and I snort.

"I ain't yours. You're mine, Deany boy." I say reaching forward and pinching his cheek.

"will the fuck buddies shut up for five seconds?" Sam says and we laugh.

"Jealous, my dear Sam? Don't worry, I love you more! Sissy's Back!" I say kissing his cheek and he blushes. I decided to make the car ride interesting by turning on my Ipod and turning it to the loudest song. So me and dean fought with the music till Sam steals my Ipod. "Traitor." I mutter, pouting. He hands back the Ipod and I put the headphones in. Sam drifts off and Dean looks at me through the mirror.

"So, don't bug Sammy so much at the moment. He's had it rough." He says and I nod.

"I know. I read the papers, poor buddy. I wanted to be there for him it's just…he didn't want me around."

I say softly and we go quiet for a while till Sam jolts up. We look at him before quickly turning away. I lay down in the back.

"these coordinates, they make no sense. The only thing there is well, forest." I say looking at the map.

"why would dad send us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam mutters to himself. When we get there, Sam and I look at the 3D scale while Dean stares at something.

"So the black water creek is really remote. Cut off by these canyons, dense forest, rough terrain, abandoned gold and silver mines everyone…" I say to Sam and Dean speaks.

"Dudes, look at the size of this bear." He says awestruck, making us look up at him. We walk over.

"…and a dozen or so more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike for sure." Sam finishes for me and Dean scoffs.

"we have our fierce and loyal Sister to protect us, Right Cartey?" he taunts and I smack his head.

"you aren't planning on going out to black water ridge, are you?" someone says behind us and we turn to see a ranger staring at us.

"No, we're environmental majors from the university doing a report." Sam lies quickly and Deans adds.

"Recycle man." He chuckles.

"Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl aren't you?" the ranger asks and we remain silently for a minute.

"Yeah. Great friends. Ranger, Wilkinson." I say quickly when I realize the silence as too long.

"Well, then you can tell her what I already have. Her brother filled a permit saying he's going to be at black water until the 24th. Not exactly a missing persons, now is it?" he says impatiently and Dean nods.

"Well, we'll tell her. That Hayley girl sure is a pistol." He says and the ranger turns round to face us again.

"that's putting it lightly."

"you know what would help a lot, getting a copy of that backcountry permit to show her brother's return date. I'm her best friend and I know she's not convinced without evidence." I reason and we soon leave, Dean clutching the copy. He laughs maniacally as we head to the car.

"What? You cruisin' for a hook up?" Sam asks.

"No, dear Sammy, he's cruising for a screwing up." I tease and he hits my arm hard before answering.

"Whatta ya mean?"

"the coordinates point to blackwater ridge, why don't we just find dad? I mean, why are we even talking to this girl?" Sam asks

"I just want to know what we're walking into first, that's all." Dean says, as I stare at Sam. He looks at me expectantly.

"What?" he snaps.

" nothing, I'm just wondering when have you been shoot first, questions later?" i say looking away.

"Since now I guess." He says climbing into the car.

"Oh really?" Dean asks, wearing his good-to-know- look.


	2. Chapter 2

When we get there, Dean knocks and a sharp featured girl, probably in her 20's, opens the door. "hi, I'm Dean, this is Sam and Carter, we're rangers from the park." He says and she eyes us warily.

"let me see some ID's." she says and I snort.

"okay, but their faces aren't going to look any better on them." I say showing to her and a smile tugs at the corners of her lips. She opens the door and looks at the car.

"That yours?" she asks and Dean nods looking proud. "nice car."

"Nice car," Hailey commented then she opened the screen door for us and Dean got in but before Sammy and I could take a step, Dean turned back to us.

"Oh wow," He mouthed. Sammy and I looked at each other and laughed. I got in and Sam was after me, we went in, on the couch there was someone, a guy probably 16 or 17. When Hailey saw us looking at him, she introduced us.

"This is Ben, my other brother," She explained. The guy looked weird in my opinion. We nodded our acknowledgment to him and then sat at the couch.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam started the questioning immediately.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now," She said; I could tell she was really worried about her brother.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," I tried to comfort her, maybe he wasn't in danger. Maybe this is just an accident.

"He's got a satellite phone, too," She told me. Ok…screw that thought then, he was probably in trouble.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in," Dean smiled, probably reminiscing on the memories when he was allowed to have fun as a kid. We had very little of those, so their probably from when I wasn't with him and dad.

"He wouldn't do that," Ben talked for the first time.

"Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other," Hailey explained. I smiled at her.

"I know what you mean," I said to her without thinking. Dammit. When she gave me a questioning a look though I just shook my head. "Never mind." Now that I think, that was basically our back story. 2 brothers and a sister with no parents, only one another, it was hitting to close to home on my part.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked her to fill the awkward silence.

"Yeah," She motioned for us to follow her. We walked to a table that had an open laptop on it. She clicked a few folders and then a picture opened. She pointed to a guy. "That's Tommy," Hailey said. Then she played a video; Sam, Dean, and all watched the video looking for anything off.

"_Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow,_" Tommy waved then the video stopped. I looked at Sam and noticed a trouble frown on his face.

"Well, we'll find your brother; we're headin' out to Blackwater ridge first thing," Dean reassured her.

"then maybe I'll see you there. I'm done waiting around." She says determinedly and we look at each other.

"Mind forwarding these videos to me?" Sam asks, still looking troubled, suddenly and I want to face palm at the chosen moment. Really, Sam, Really?

"sure." she says unsure.

Hailey sent Sam the videos that he wanted; we thanked her and left once they were done. We got in the Impala and drove away. Sam was working on something on his laptop.

"So, where to now?" Dean asked us.

"A bar, I need a drink," Dean nodded but Sam paused and turned to me, exasperated.

"why do I get the siblings that down the liquor like it's water?" he asks the sky and I laugh.

"Sam, with this kinda life, the only way to stay sane is to have help from beers and sex," Dean smirked. Sam's jaw hit the floor. When Dean saw his look, he gave _me _sharp, firm one. "Of course, Carts here only gets help from alcohol, she knows the other thing is a big, fat NO, right Carter?" He said.

"Not right," I decided to see how far I can take this. "I mean, I am YOUR age, so why not?" Dean and Sam looked at me with horror all over their faces.

"Carty…this isn't a joke, you will not have sex with anyone; you won't even sit with any guy alone. Do you understand me?" Wow! I hadn't expected over protective brothers, I was Sam's age. When I looked at them they had serious as hell looks on their faces and I sigh.

"Sure Sammy, no problem," I leaned on the back of the front seat and reached Sam to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Only you guys, right?" I smirked.

Dean and Sammy both nodded. "Just us in your life…and dad, of course…and you know, the occasional guy hunters…that's it though," Dean said smugly. He pointed to his cheek and I leaned in to give him a kiss too.

"But I still drink, Sammy," Sam just shook his head at me and smiled, probably because I dropped the other matter.

By that time, we were in front of a local bar. Dean parked the car and we got out, Sam took his laptop and a bag with him. We went in and sat on a table that was in the middle; Dean motioned for the waitress to get us three beers.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found," Sam showed us newspaper articles.

"Any before that?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936; every twenty-three years, just like clockwork," Sam stated then he opened his laptop again.

"Okay, watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out," Sam played the video frame by frame. We saw a shadow of something moving extremely fast outside of the tent.

"Do it again," Dean ordered Sam.

Sam just played it again. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move," Sam stated; I was just confused, what the hell could that be? Dean hit Sam on his shoulder.

"Told ya there was something goin' on," Dean confirmed; Sam looked at Dean and sort of just stared at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for your helpful statement!" I told Dean sarcastically, he grimaced at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "

"Moving on," Sam shook his head at us. "I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" I looked at Sam, and he held up a paper.

"Mr. Shaw," He smiled at me. I grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3

A\U:Sorry for not updating, lots a stuffs been occurring recently, but here we are! the end is a bit fluffy, and not my best, but it'll get better the more i get to write.

* * *

We were in Mr. Shaw's house and Dean, Sam, and I were asking him questions about the attack. But…he wasn't being very cooperative.

"Look ranger, I don't know why you're askin' me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted him. Mr. Shaw paused and then he nodded. It was so obvious that he didn't believe his own story.

"The other people that went missing that year…those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean tried to reason with the man.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did," He shook his head, I laughed without humor inwardly. Just try us.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like…no man or animal I ever heard," He told me.

"It came at night?" Sam questioned. Mr. Shaw just nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked again.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleepin' in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming," He explained.

"It killed them?" Sam asked the man for the last time.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive…have been askin' myself that ever since. Did leave me this though," He opened his shirt and on his chest right there were three huge scars that were made by some sort of three huge claws. I shuddered; that must have hurt like a bitch. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon" He concluded.

"Thank you, Mr. Shaw," I thanked him, and then we stood up and walked to the door.

We got in the car and Dean started the Impala. "Okay, obviously it's something smart and big. It hunts at night too so we can't go now, I say we find a motel, get some sleep and then we go kill this thing tomorrow, what do you say?" Dean gave us a side glance. I looked over at Sam and he looked at me; I knew he wanted to go find dad, but Dean had a point.

"Yeah, sounds good. I could use a few hours shut eye and so do you, Sam," I commented on the dark circle under his eyes.

"I'm good, stop worrying about me," Sam reassured me but I could see it, his hazel eyes. He was hurting, and I was desperate to help him. For once, I had to care for Sammy. I was suddenly reminded of a past where Sam's job was always to take care of me.

**_Flashback:_**

**_No POV:_**

_"Daddy, please, I want to go with you. I can help you," Eight-year-old Carter Begs. She had small tears running down from her eyes, and it broke John's heart to see her like this, but he knew it was for her own safety._

_"Carter, you know you can't come. You'll get hurt," John looked away from her eyes, she was using the puppy dog look and he couldn't say no to that. "Carter, you and Sammy will love staying with Bobby, he'll play with you," He looked back at Carter and she looked like a kicked puppy. He decided to head out to the car and let Dean handle it._

_"Dean, I'm going, you have two minutes, okay?" John looked at his oldest son._

_"Yes, sir," Dean replied back._

_"Sammy, you know the rules, right?" John made sure. even with Bobby there, he had to make sure Sam could handle them._

_"Yes, dad; salt the door and all the windows, make sure the door is locked; don't go out until you're back, and take care of Carter." Sam says as he walked to Carter and held her against him. The sobs were wracking her tiny frame. Even though they were the same age, Sam was always the most mature, and she got her frame from Mary, making her smaller in height and stature than her brother's._

_"Good job, bye Sammy," John left out the door and Carter ran after him but before she could reach the door, Dean stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He crouched down so he can look into her eyes. He always thought her eyes were beautiful, their dad said she got them from her mom._

_"Carty, please stop crying," Dean, using his nickname for her as he wiped her tears but it was useless, more were falling onto her cheeks. "Look, once we come back, I'll take you out for ice-cream, and you can have as many cones as you want," Dean offered. Carter looked up at him, thinking over his suggestion, after a couple more seconds, she finally nodded. "Okay," Dean smiled at her, and then pointed to his cheek. She gave him a tearful kiss on his cheek; after that Dean stood up; waved to Sam and was out the door._

_Once Carter heard the door slam, she started crying again. The sobs were so hard that she would have fallen if it wasn't for Sam holding her from behind. She turned around and hugged Sam's stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly._

_"Shhh, Carts, it's going to be okay, they're going to come back faster than you think." Sam tried to think of anything to distract her. "Come on, let's go eat something. Wanna go meet bobby?" Sam asked her, he knew she loved to meet people. She looked up at Sam and nodded her head._

_They held hands and went to the kitchen where they found Bobby. "Hey, kids. John gone?" he asks and she nods quietly, stifling her tears. Bobby knew he said the wrong thing and remembers john telling him she relaxed when someone held her. "here, Come here, it's okay. Everything's alright." He soothes as she walks into his hug and relaxes. Sam knew Carter was still upset but he also knew that she'll pretend she's fine and wouldn't want to talk about the problem again._

_As they spent the next hours talking Carter slowly stops crying. They eat and Bobby sends them to bed. he was shocked when she pulled her pj's out of a small duffel bag; even he knew girls usually had closets filled with clothes. He shows them the spare room and lets them go to bed._

_Sam chooses the bed closest to the door and lays down._

_"Goodnight, Carter." Sam told her._

_"Night, Sammy," she calls from her bed by the window, staring out as if hoping the impala was going to pull up any second. Sam switches off the lights but before he could sleep, he heard sobs again and he sighed. He felt really sad that he couldn't get Carter to stop crying. He got out from his own bed and got into Carter's. He pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled Carts into his side._

_"Shhh Carty, go to sleep, everything will be okay, I promise," Sam whispered, instantly he felt Carty relax into him and he smiled._

_Soon they both were sleeping but Carter had a smile on her face knowing she always will have her twin Sam to comfort her._


	4. Chapter 4

A\U: kinda short but hope you enjoy! more later!

* * *

I snapped back to the present when I felt the car jerk into a stop, we were in front of a motel. We got out and headed towards the front desk, there was a teen slouching at the desk. He was over all good-looking but was obviously a guy women didn't want to be alone with.

"We need a room please," Dean asked the guy.

"Sorry, no vacancy," The guy popped his gum.

"But the 'no vacancy' sign isn't turned on," Sam stated. Dean looked back at the parking lot and back at the guy aggravated but triumphant. The guy pressed a button and popped his gum again. That gum was annoying the hell out of me.

"It is now," The guy replied. I put on my best puppy look, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Listen, my brothers are very tired and they would like to rest," I pouted. "If you could give us a room, I would appreciate it very much," I jutted out my lip and leaned across the desk. The man's eyes instantly traveled down; I repressed a shudder. "Please," I could feel Sam's fist clench into a fist, and I knew if this went further, he would do the convincing his way.

He checked some sort of list and then handed me a key. "Here you go, sweetie." I smiled and paid him then left; I had to pull Sam and Dean away from the glaring contest between them and the guy.

Just before I stepped out the door the man called out to me. "Miss, your paper fell," I looked back at him and saw a piece of paper dangling from his hands. What the hell? That wasn't mine. I walked back to him anyways and took it. He winked at me. Oh wow, what a creep. I turn and roll my eyes.

I went outside to Dean and Sam, and they were giving me a glare. I shrugged innocently. I opened the piece of paper but before I could read it, it was snatched from me. "Hey!" I exclaimed at Sam and Dean. They were reading the paper.

Sam rips the paper up and drops the remains in the bin which Dean proceeds to take out his lighter and light the piece of paper on fire. I laughed. "You know, you could have just thrown it in the garbage," I chuckled; we had done this to each other for years.

"Not good enough," Sam disagreed. I shook my head at his protectiveness. "Okay, now that that is over. It wouldn't have to unlock the door if it was a ghost or demon," I start.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam finishes.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor," Dean looked over at Sam.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked us.

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it," Dean and Sam stood in front of each other. I roll my eyes and look around the room. There are two beds, a table, and a TV; and it was still a cheap motel room like all the others that I've spent my life in. I dumped my duffel bag on the floor. I Took out my PJ's and went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I took my clothes off and opened the water in the shower.

When it was warm enough, I stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and the familiar smell of my shampoo calmed me down and soon I was sleepy. I will never understand how my shampoo and water can make me drowsy in an instant. I got out, dried myself, and changed into my black short shorts and a hot pink tank top. I brushed my brown hair and let it hang down on my shoulder in wavy strings.

I got out of the bathroom to see that Dean was already sleeping; Sam on the other hand looked pissed. "What's wrong, Sammy?" I went to him and sat on his lap, he put one arm around me so I wouldn't fall.

"Dean isn't going to try to talk Hailey out of looking for her brother in the woods. I mean it's dangerous," Sam ranted. I smoothed down his hair, it always calmed him down. It was a comfort thing for us both so we always were messing with each other's hair, even as kids.

"Sammy, it's her brother, she's not going to sit around. So she's safer with us than alone," I reasoned with him.

"I know, it's just—"

"Sam, what's this really about?" I interrupted him; he looked down and then looked back at me. The pain in his eyes almost made me cry. I knew why he was upset, I always did, it was the same for him. "Listen Sam, we are going to kill Jessica's killer. But you have to stop torturing yourself over this. It wasn't your fault," I ran my fingers through his hair and he relaxed. "Let's go to sleep," I got off his lap and forced him to go to bed. The black circles under his eyes were just getting worse.

I lay down on the bed that Dean wasn't occupying. Now that Sam was back with us, I had to share beds again. The boys should be sharing but, that wasn't going to happen with Dean anytime soon. Sam took his shoes off and lay down, much to my relief, seeing as 2 minutes ago, he refused to get in bed. I pulled the covers over us. "Night, Sammy," I murmur curling up to sleep.

"Carter?" Sam asked. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks you know, for coming and helping us out." He smiled.

"No chick flick moments," I grinned back. He pushed me out of the bed, like he did when we were younger. "Ow! I'm not something that can be shoved out of beds because you don't feel like sharing!" I was laughing though, and then I got serious. "Everything is gonna be okay Sammy, I promise." Sam nodded to me and then we both turned around and went to sleep. But the whole time, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A\U: sorry it's really short! i didn't have a lot of time! i'm trying to start a new story! and of we go!

* * *

We pulled in front of the woods, where we saw Hailey, Ben, and another old guy; I figured he was the guide. I just shrugged and got out of the car. We were about to hike a lot so I wore ripped work jeans and a white tank top and black sweatshirt. I also had on my Combat boots, they were my favorite.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked them, like they could turn us away.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked.

"Who are these people?" The guy asked Hailey.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue," Hailey sighed.

"You're rangers?" The guy asked like we were dirt or something; I already didn't like the guy.

"That's right," Dean grinned at the man.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked sarcastically.

"Oh Sweetheart, I don't do shorts and these are work boots." I say, placing my bag on the hood of their car, and checking that everything was there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean smirking at her.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt," The guy questioned.

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped. "we know just how dangerous it is and all we wanna do is help her find her brother, that okay with you, Asshole?" I say and he glares at me. I smile innocently and we begin walking.

* * *

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean asked the guy I hated. We were still hiking, jeez, it was like you finish the woods, you find more woods, and with Roy; it was a long hike.

"Yeah, but he never said he caught something," I mutter, making fun, since ever since we started the hike, he wouldn't stop fuckin' talking 'bout himself. Sam was walking next to me; I felt him nudge me, when I looked at him, he gave me a nod in agreement. He didn't like the guy either, apparently.

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy said after he gave me a glare. I scoffed.

"Uhh…what kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean tried to hide his smile.

"Mostly buck sometimes bear," Roy said smugly.

"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean joked; out of nowhere, Roy grabbed Dean. I instantly took a step towards them, ready to help Dean. "Whatcha doin' Roy?"

Roy put a stick into a bear trap. "You should watch where you're stepping…ranger," The guy mocked Dean, making me want to punch him.

"It's a bear trap," Dean stated.

"oh really, Dipshit?" I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes at me.

We quickly got over the situation and started hiking again. Suddenly, Hailey stops us.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" She nearly screamed at us. Gosh, calm down woman, it's not like we are the murders. Well, not murders of humans, just Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, Ghosts, and anything else that goes bump in the night.

"Sam and I are brothers and Carter is our sister, His twin, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat," Dean clarified to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" She asked Dean. Sam and I went a little away from them, giving very little privacy to talk.

"I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever," I cleared my throat really loudly. Dean paused and then sighed. "Besides my Annoying sister; so we okay?" He asked her, I grinned happily. Coming from Dean, I took that as a compliment.

"Yeah, okay," Hailey smiled.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of M&M's. MY M&M's!

"DEAN! Those are mine!" I screamed at him; he stole my candy!

"not anymore, sunshine." He shouted back; he started running with the bag of heavenly chocolate. I threw my duffel bag to Sam and began to chase Dean for the bag of M&M's.


	6. Chapter 6

A\U: longer! i hope you like, i'll be try to update every few days, so let's hope it works!

* * *

"This is it…Blackwater Ridge," Roy mumbled. I raised nodded in acknowledgement because I couldn't speak. I had won the M&M's in a fight but as a result now had a swollen black eye and sore jaw.

"What coordinates do we have?" Sam asked Roy.

He pulled out his GPS, "35-111."

"You hear that?" I asked Dean and Sam.

"Yeah, not even crickets," Sam said.

"I'm gonna take a look around," Roy said; here we go.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam warned Roy.

"That's sweet…don't worry about me," Roy told Sam sarcastically.

"Alright everybody stay together. Let's go," Dean said.

"Hailey, over here," Roy called out to Hailey. She went where Roy was; Dean, Sam, and I followed her and what we saw would have made anyone cry.

We saw, probably Tommy's, campsite; the tents were torn and blood was everywhere. "Oh my god," Hailey muttered. I felt bad for her; I mean for all we know, her brother might be dead.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy stated and honestly with all the claw marks, it does look like a grizzly except that it wasn't. I started looking around for anything that could lead us to the killer.

"Tommy?" Hailey took off her backpack and started calling for her brother. "Tommy?"

"Shhh," Sam shushed her.

"Tommy?!"

"Shhhhh," Sam tried harder.

"Why?" she asks like he's stupid and I feel the need to punch something.

"Something might still be out there," Sam reasoned with her.

"Sam! Carter!" Dean called for us, he was kneeling down by the ground looking at something. Sam and I walked over to him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what…that's no skin walker or black dog," Dean stated. So if it wasn't a black dog or a skin walker, that just leaves…but that's not possible, I mean there was never any record of them ever being here.

I looked back at the others and I saw Hailey pick up a phone that was broken and had blood all over it. Hailey started crying; I felt bad for her.

"Hey, he could still be alive," Dean tried to comfort Hailey.

"Help! Help!" We heard someone and we all ran a little ways away from the campsite. When we reached where the voice was coming from; there was nothing but trees.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" We all looked at each other.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam said in a hurry. We ran back to camp and we all came to halt. Everything was trashed and destroyed. Well, that's just great. All of our supplies were missing.

"Our packs," Hailey said shocked.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy mumbled; right because when the thing hunted us at night, Roy over there was going to start looking for a signal to call for help; well, good luck finding a signal when you're dead.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked us.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam explained what we already knew.

"You mean someone some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"I need to speak with you…in private," Sam motioned for me and Dean. We looked at each other and walked away from them into the woods. "Good. Let me see dad's journal," Dean pulled out the journal from an inside pocket in his jacket. He handed it to Sam. "Alright, check that out," Sam pulled open a page and showed us a picture of the shadow from the video and the drawing of a creature in the journal. He put them together; they were really close.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west," Dean said to Sam. I shook my head.

"Sam's right, Dean; it's the only explanation," I told him. "I mean think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," I point out the facts that I knew about Wendigos.

"Great," Dean said sarcastically then he pulled out his pistol. "Well, then this useless." Sam handed Dean back the journal.

"We gotta get these people to safety," Sam said to us then he walked back to where everybody was. "All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more…complicated," Sam announced to Ben, Hailey, and Roy.

"What?" Hailey asked us.

"Kid, don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy muttered to Sam and then went back to whatever he was doing.

"It's not me I'm worried about; if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now," Sam tried again.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy stood up to Sam. This was going to turn into a fight fast.

"Relax," Dean shouted from where he was; but no one gave much thought.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you," Sam said to the man. Roy walked over to him and I sub-consciously stood a little closer to Sam.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight," Roy snapped back at Sam.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," Sam jeers. I silently cheered him on. Roy laughed at Sam.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a win—" Sam started to say but Roy pushed him mid-sentence. My blood boiled and I step forward, grab Roy and I punch him as hard as I can.

He falls to the forest floor, holding his jaw protectively and Thank god before I could do anything else, Sam grabs me by my waist and Dean intervenes.

"Chill out," Dean shouted. He pushed me and Sam back, away from Roy, I wanted to run back to him and punch his face till he died; but I kept holding on to the tight control that I could feel slipping. I turned around and when I couldn't see him anymore, I could control myself again. I calmed down enough to focus on Sam and Dean.

"Are you okay, Carty?" They were both giving me weird looks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told them. "Really, I am."

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves. Just how?" Dean concluded.

I walked away from the campsite and sat by a rock; I could still see them just fine but I was out of ear-shot. I wanted some time to think to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

A\U: sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been so sick i was afraid of nothing i wrote would make sense! so, here's your Very, Very, LATE Christmas present!

* * *

I stared out at the fire that they started and time just sort of flied by. I could see Sam and Dean looking at me every once in a while to make sure I was okay. I gave them a smile each time but inside I didn't feel like smiling. We were exactly where the coordinates said; but dad was nowhere in sight.

I was sick of dad. Of his promises. He promised me he'd never leave, never abandon me, so where the fuck was he? I needed him, but he was too busy running from me. I was tired of seeing crappy motels and being reminded of a time where my dad left me in a motel to hunt, or him forgetting my birthday, or other random shit.

By now, it was night time; the sky was dark and the bonfire around camp was flaming high. As I gazed at the fire, I made an odd assumption. Fire was a deadly but good; it could kill us or save us. How many of us had that choice, to save or leave, kill or rescue, it was scary thought to know one day, someone could save me, then another, kill me.

"What's up, Cupcake?" Sam asked me as he came over and sat down at the same rock that I was perched on.

"Nothing, just thinking," I spoke softly, the darkness gave off an eerie silence that I strangely didn't want to break.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam tried again.

"Just stuff," I murmured. Sam nudged with a smile; then he just sat in the silence with me. I could see Dean drawing something in the ground; I figured they were Anasazi symbols. I just watched him work; when he was done, He walked over to us.

"Okay, so one of you wanna tell me what's goin on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean said as he sat in front of us. He looked in my eyes but I just looked away.

"Dean…" Sam warned.

"No you're not fine; both of you aren't. You're like a powder keg man," Dean turned to Sam. "It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? And you," Dean turned back to me and pointed. "What's going on with you lately? You do a good job at pretending that everything is okay but that act doesn't work on me. I know you just as well as Sam so don't give me that you don't understand crap." Dean finished. I looked down, suddenly very interested in the patch of grass at the edge of my boots.

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam said when he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek," I nodded at Dean; there is no any sign of dad ever being here.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still here?" Sam asked us, but the three of us knew that we couldn't do that.

"This is why," He held up dad's journal. "…this book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business," Dean said to us.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?" Sam questioned us like we held all the answers.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it," Dean declared.

"Dean, dad didn't give us that journal so we can pick up where he left off," I looked at Sam and Dean. "Sam has a point, why doesn't dad just call us? Dean, he knew once that he went missing, disappearing to wherever, we would tear this country down looking for him," I told them what I was thinking all along. "Dad, gave us that journal so he can throw us off his trail, get distracted."

Sam and Dean both looked at me in shock; guess they didn't get to the same conclusion that I did. I could practically hear the wheels in their head turning, and when I saw the determination in their eyes to go find dad, I gently stopped them.

"Guys, before you could do anything; think this through. Why the hell would dad throw his own kids away from him, huh? Did you ever stop and think that whatever dad is doing might be very dangerous to us. This isn't a game and I say until we know for sure what is going on, we should just do what dad wants us to do. This isn't like dad; he wouldn't just up and leave without so much as an explanation if it wasn't something serious." I said trying to convince myself of that.

"Carter, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about," Sam grumbled. I Shake my head.

"Dad's gone, Sam. He's not returning anytime soon. He left so we couldn't find him. We can find the thing without him but, stop trying so hard on dad! He turned us into Soldiers so he could retire knowing we'd kill the sonofabitch." I snap, angry. Dad left, I wasn't wrong.

"Ok, alright, Sam we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man," Dean rationalized. "Carter, if you are right about dad, then that means we have to find him," When I started protesting, he quickly continued. "We find him but not without knowing what the fuck is going on. Don't forget Carter, that he might be hurt somewhere." Dean reminded me, and just like that all anger flew out the window and worry flooded in. I wanted to find dad as soon as possible.

"How do you do it? How does dad do it?" Sam asked Dean quietly. I saw how sad he looked; I threw my arm around his shoulders and leaned my head against him. He smiled at me.

"Well, for one… them," Dean looked over at Hailey and Ben who were still sitting across the fire. "I mean I figure our family is so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable; I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can," Dean punched Sam's shoulder softly. "And of course, that tiny girl leaning against you over here," Dean smiled at me. "She's good to talk to you when she's not cranky," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am not tiny or cranky, I like my body, thank you very much," I glared at them; they both ruffled my hair… and they wonder why I never let it down.

"Help me! Please! Help!" We heard someone shout. We all ran to the fire inside the circle of symbols.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle," Dean calmed Hailey and Ben down.

"Help! Help me!" We heard the voice again.

"Ok that's no grizzly," Roy said; oh, now he realizes that this isn't a grizzly? Seriously?

"OH really? What gave you that idea?" I snap and sam and Dean both shout at me to shut up.

"Ok, you'll be all right I promise," Hailey reassured Ben.

We heard a scream. "It's here," Sam said.

Suddenly, Roy shot at it several times. "I hit it," He said proudly, Sam, Dean, and I were about to slap him. Roy though didn't give us a second glance. He stepped out of the circle and started going towards where he shot it.

Roy, no! Roy!" Dean shouted after him; then he turned to Hailey and Ben. "Don't move," Sam and I were already after Roy and after a few seconds Dean caught up to us.

We caught up to Roy but when I took a step towards him, both Dean's and Sam's hand reached out to block out my path.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy said to us; when he was close enough to the tree though something reached down and snapped his neck.

"Roy!" We all flinched when we heard the crack but we couldn't do anything about it, so quickly we ran back to Hailey and Ben.

When Hailey started to ask us about Roy, we just shook our heads.


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: Well, i'm trying to finish this up so i can keep going. i've decided to only do episodes important to the plot of the show and the story, so if you want to suggest an episode, let me know.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and I were standing in front of Hailey and Ben trying to explain what happened yesterday with Roy.

"I don't…I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real," Hailey said in a soft voice.

"I wish I could tell you different," Dean told her gruffly.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" She asked us warily.

"We don't. But we're safe for now," Dean assured them both.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey questioned us.

"Kind of runs in the family," I told her sheepishly.

"Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch," Sam spoke out.

"Fuck yeah! Count this chick in!" I declared.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," Dean told us.

"Wendigo is a –Indian word. It means evil that devours," Sam turned back to Hailey to explain.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter," Dean clarified.

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked wanting to know.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp," I verified more to Hailey.

"Like the Donnor Party," Ben stated. I looked at him, impressed.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality," Sam listed some of the main ones.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry," Dean said to them.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey nearly cried. The three of us looked at each other.

"You're not gonna like it," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Tell me," She demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there," I finished, she looked a little green but she was strong; she could take it. I wasn't so sure about Ben though.

"And then how do we stop it?" She asked one last time.

"Well, guns are useless so are knives, basically," Dean pulled out a can of lighter fluid. "We gotta torch the sucker." She nodded and we took off through the woods.

We walked in the direction that the wendigo came from last night. Soon, we were passing trees with claw marks on them and blood.

"Dean. Carter," Sam called out to us.

"What is it?" Dean asked as we came over to Sam. He motioned around us and when we looked out; we saw the trees that we were surrounded by. The branches were broken and all of them had blood and claw marks on them.

"You know…I was thinking…those claw prints…so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow," Sam said just as we heard a loud growl. We all backed up near each other. I looked over at Sam. "You couldn't have realized that a little earlier." When I looked over at Hailey to make sure she was okay, I saw something red drip onto her shirt. She realized that too and when we looked up; Roy's dead body was going to drop right at her, but she rolled out of the way in time for the body to fall on the ground. Hailey let out a really loud scream.

Sam ran to Hailey. "You okay?"

"His neck is broken. Okay run, run, run, run, go, go!" Dean told us. We took off running away from where Roy's body was.

We ran and Hailey was fast for someone like her; I looked back to see Ben on the floor with Sam helping him up. Dean holds my hand, pushing me to go faster and I turned back around to see a tree right in front of us. I motioned for Hailey to go left and when I looked back, I couldn't see anyone from the other two anymore.

Hailey let out a scream and when I turned around to see what was wrong; I was met with a very ugly looking skeleton-like thing. I could see Hailey unconscious on the floor and Dean over by a tree, from being thrown. So I too ended up back meeting tree. I was still conscious when I hit the forest floor so I stayed very still, changing my breathing to sound like I'm asleep. Like I hoped it would, the wendigo slug me and Hailey over its shoulder and Dragged Dean. It started walking and I notice dean hadn't been knocked out and was dropping M&M's from his spot on the ground.

When we go into the mine, he throws us on the floor hard and I gasp, bringing attention to myself. Before I can move, the wendigo brings something down on my temple, and I'm out.

* * *

There was something tugging against my arm and when I looked up; I saw both of my hands tied up to the ceiling. I grimaced as pain shot from the beginning to the end of my body as I tried to get my hands out of the rope. When my wrists started getting bloody, I stopped; it wasn't like the rope was giving away, and I was only further injuring myself.

I looked around and saw Hailey and Dean in the same situation as me except they were unconscious and when I looked around more, I saw skeletons all over the place and tied to the ceiling was a guy that I suspected was Tommy.

"Tommy?" I tried to wake him. "Tommy?" I called out to him again.

"Wha—"

"It's okay, my name is Carter and Hailey is right here," I nodded towards the unconscious girl. He looked at her and then looked back at me. I could tell he was too tired to talk. "Listen, our brothers are looking for us right now and they'll find us, okay?" Tommy just nodded at me before closing his eyes again.

I looked around and all I saw was skeletons over skeletons on the ground. I just wished that Sam and Ben would hurry up. I heard the floorboards squeak above and quickly close my eyes.

There was a loud crash and then two people fell through the ceiling; it was Sam and Ben. I sighed in relief.

"Carter! Dean!" Sam cries. I could see Ben go over to Hailey but since my brother was here I could relax, everything starting hurting. I tried to go the numb state that I was in a few seconds ago but it doesn't work.

"Hey, we're getting you out ago?" Sam asked me; he was in my eyesight, newly freed Dean was cutting the rope that was tying my hands. I winced when Sam tried to lift me.

"Yeah," They got me down but it was hard for me to put my legs on the floor. When Dean braced me and then let me go; I fell against Sam.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked me this time. I could see feel my face go into a grimace from the pain but I just played it off.

"Yeah, just an ankle wound. Yep, where is he?" I asked them.

"He's gone for now," Sam assured me, holding me against his chest.

"Tommy," Hailey whimpered when she saw him still hung up. Tommy suddenly lifted his head and Hailey screamed, frightened, then she got over her fear quickly and ordered Dean to get him down.

He cuts him down, Ben and Hailey supported his weight. I heard Hailey whisper to her brother. "We're gonna get you home."

I saw Dean load a gun in the corner and Sam walks over to him. "Check it out," He said to me and Sam.

"Flare guns…those'll work," I smirked; I couldn't wait to kill the son of a bitch. Dean laughed and twirled the gun. The six of us headed down a tunnel with Hailey and Ben supporting Tommy in the middle, me now limping and we heard the wendigo growl.

"Looks like someone is home for supper," Dean said sarcastically.

"We'll never outrun it," Hailey muttered in a small voice. She looked at us like we had all the answers. A moment passed with us all thinking of something. Quickly, Dean looked back at us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam looked back at Ben, Hailey, and Tommy to make sure that they would be able to follow whatever plan they had in mind.

Dean turned to Hailey and Ben. "All right, listen to me; stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here,"

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked Dean worriedly.

Dean just winked at her, smiled, and started walking forward. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feelin' good." I chuckled at what he was saying but soon winced when I felt my injuries. Sam noticed and put his arm around my waist to support my weight. I smiled gratefully at him.

I could still hear Dean's voice yelling but I couldn't make out what he was saying anymore. "All right come on. Hurry!" Sam carrying me rushes us all down a tunnel that hopefully will lead us outside. Hailey and Ben, half-carrying Tommy, followed behind.

Suddenly we could hear Dean again. "Hey! Hey you want some white meat bitch! I'm right here!"

We heard the wendigo growl somewhere from around us and I instantly knew we weren't going to outrun it. Sam took his arm sits me down and pulled out his gun. "Get him outta here."

"Sam, no," Hailey argued.

"Go! Go!" Hailey got the point and helped Ben haul Tommy out of the cave. Sam looks down the tunnel but didn't see anything. "Come on. Come on," Sam says.

"Sam!" I shouted at him when I saw the wendigo; it growled and Sam turned around to see it right in his face. He shot at it only to miss, he ran towards us and we all ran, Sam scooping me up.

"Sam! Shoot it!" I nearly screamed at Sam when I saw the wendigo practically stepping on the backs of our shoes.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry," Sam pushed me even closer to Hailey. When he saw it gaining on us even more, he pushed us at a wall. "Get behind me." His blocked us with his body.

The wendigo walked towards us and let out a loud roar.

Out of nowhere, Dean came up behind the wendigo and got its attention. "Hey!" The wendigo turned around and Dean shot him with a flare gun. It landed in his stomach and it burst into flames from the inside. "Not bad, huh?" Dean asked with a smug grin and honestly he earned it. I put my hand out for Dean and he pounded my fist. Maybe a little too hard.

"Ow," I held my fist to my chest and all of the bruises on my body starting hurting again.

"Sorry."

* * *

We were outside the ranger station; the policemen and ambulance were busy doing their jobs. I was sitting on the edge of the ambulance with one of the paramedics who is wrapping my apparently broken ankle. From my spot on the ambulance I could hear Hailey and Dean talking.

"So I don't know how to thank you," I heard Hailey talking and I peered to see them; Dean was just staring at her. "Must you cheapen the moment?" Hailey asked him, I laughed.

"Yeah."

"You riding with your brother?" I heard a woman ask Hailey and I figured it was time for us to go.

"Yeah," I jumped down and watched as Hailey put her arm around Ben. "Let's go." Sam was sitting down on the hood of the car; Ben nodded at him. I saw Hailey kiss Dean on his cheek. I wolf-whistled at them and they turned around to see coming us towards them. I saw Sam cover his laugher through a cough.

Hailey turned to me and smiled. "I hope you find your father," I could see pity in her eyes. I smiled back.

"Yeah, me too," I told her honestly.

"Thanks Sam," Hailey told him and them left to the ambulance. The got in and the van drove off. I walked to the Impala's hood and sat on it.

"Man, I hate camping," I commented randomly.

"Me too," Sam and Dean both spoke together.

"You guys know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean asked us. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder; sleep was calling my name.

"Yeah I know…but in the meantime…I'm driving," Sam looked at Dean waiting for the keys. Dean grimaces at him for a second and then tossed him the keys; we got in the car and I lay down on the backseat while Sam drove off.

"Hey guys?" I spoke up. They both mmm'd in answer.

"Wake me up when we get there," I told them. Dean turned in his seat to look at me but I just shook my head. this wasn't the time or the place to have this conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: This one's longer than the rest, because i won't be able to update for a few days so, enjoy...don't kill me... and REVIEW! (Reviews make angels happy, and i think we all like Cas happy, so you know what you gotta do! ;D )

* * *

Dean and I were sitting in a diner looking for a job like usual. Dean was scratching and circling things in the newspaper while Sam went to the bathroom and I looked online.

Our waitress came back to our table. "Can I get you anything else?" She leaned down on the table and her boobs nearly fell out of her top. She was apparently oblivious to my presence and looked at Dean with his pen hanging from his lips and you could tell she meant 'anything else' as in _anything else_, he grinned. I could see Dean already planning how to escape from me and Sam. Thank god, Sam saved me from a really awkward situation.

"Just the check, please," Sam slid in next to me and smiled a little up at her.

"Okay," She walked away with a huge smile on her face directed to Dean and an evil glint in her eye at Sam and I's direction.

"Anyone want to bet she's some supernatural creature? Anything I can kill?" I ask, trying to keep my eye on her for any reason to kill her.

"You know, Sam, dear Carter, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean pointed at the waitress who was wearing really short shorts walking into the kitchen. "That's fun." Sam didn't say anything to him, and I snorted.

"I can't have fun, then you can't." I says and the boys glare. Dean just hands him the newspaper he was circling a while ago. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water—nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" I asked Dean.

"They buried an empty coffin. For uh, a closure or whatever," Dean shrugged.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," Sam ranted off.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"The trail for dad—it's getting colder every day," Sam said again for the millionth time and I nod in only half agreement.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. Something, anything,"

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean interrupted him. They had a stare down till a waitress walked by, distracting Dean.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"How far?" I asked him.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the house that was supposed to be Sophie's, the dead girl's house. We got out of the car while Sam moved quickly to the door to ring the bell leaving my limping quickly to the door because I couldn't the cast off till tomorrow. Stupid Babying brothers. A guy, maybe in his late twenties answered it.

"Will Carlton?" I ask and the guy's somewhat forced smile fades into an agonizing look.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered.

"I'm Agent Ford; this is Agent Hamill and Agent Aniston. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." Dean introduced us.

"We're here to investigate your sister's death," Sam spoke up for the first time, watching as Will flinched at the word death.

Will stepped outside and we moved aside for him to pass; he closed the door and started heading for the lake in the distance. For the first time, I noticed someone sitting on a chair at the edge of the dock.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down." As we got closer, I could see that it was actually an old man on a bench just staring at the lake.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked, it was after all a possibility and we always had to make sure that it was something supernatural that did this.

"Yeah; she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub," Will muttered in answer. There goes the idea of a normal death.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked softly this time.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" I asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." I sighed as I already saw the mental picture of me doing research.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked once again.

"No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" Will asked us, but I just shook my head while Dean answered.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do."

I sympathized for that boy, I really did. He looked awful, too many sleepless nights and no food entering the body could do that to you. And I had enough experience with that.

Just when Dean turned to walk back to the car, Sam spoke. "What about your father? Can we talk to him?"

He turned to look at his father, still sitting on the bench out on the dock. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean…he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." I sighed at his answer.

"We understand," I said to him and he nodded in relief. I gave him a small smile then walked with Sam and Dean back to the Impala.

Once we got in, I asked the question that I was most dreading. "Research time?"

"Yup, unfortunately; so where do you think, Sammy? Library or…?" Dean let the question trail off. I, too, didn't know where we should go next; the library didn't seem like a good place to look for information. I mean, what were we gonna look for when we only knew that a girl drowned in a lake, nothing else.

Clearly, Sam had already figured it out. "The ranger station. We can look for records of drownings in the lake before," Sam suggested. I agreed and Dean nodded his head.

Pretty soon we were pulling up in front of what looked like a police or ranger station. We got out of the car and went in. We saw an old officer or possibly a sheriff with gray hair and a wrinkly face. He looked tired and upset. Dean went to introduce us to him.

Sam and Dean filled him in on who we were and what we were doing here. I stood next to Sam just listening and nodding.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake, who turned out to be sheriff, asked with suspicion. But we knew how to handle people who questioned us.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," I say, a little suspicious on his behavior.

"Like what?" Jake started walking and we followed him into an office. He motioned to chairs. "Here sit please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster," Jake joked and we laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah…right," Dean mumbled through his lifeless chuckles.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there," he tried to assure us.

"That's weird though I mean that's…that's the third missing body this year," I retorted, I mean, how dumb could these people actually be?

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about," I sighed at his answer. If he really cared about them, he would have searched more. The girl was a varsity swimmer, for Christ's sake!

"I know," Dean sighed. I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing as me.

"Anyway," Jake sighed, "all this—it won't be a problem much longer."

I cocked my head to the side, at least now the story got more interesting. "What do you mean?" I asked Jake.

"Well, the dam, of course!" Jake exclaimed like we were idiots for not realizing the dam. I looked at Dean and Sam; they tried to act like they knew, which they didn't but I only read a little article on a dam, so I wasn't going to judge.

"Of course…the dam. It's uh…sprung a leak," Dean quickly tried to make-up an excuse for our lack of knowledge.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly," Dean said.

A young lady then knocked on the door and we all turned to look at her. She had black hair and a nice face but she seemed sad. This is apparently a very sad town. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean and Sam get up, so I got up too. When I looked at Dean, I saw a big smirk on his face.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later," The woman politely asked and I immediately decided I liked her.

"Guys, this is my daughter," Jake introduced us and we smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean," he stretched his hand out so that she can shake it.

"Andrea Bar. Hi," she smiled and I waved a little when her eyes landed on me.

"Hi," Dean said once again and I could feel the tension start to grow, thankfully though, Jake broke it.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake," Jake clarified and Andrea looked taken aback. That sad look on her face just increased.

"Oh," she said and then a little boy came walking in. He had long brown hair and red cheeks. He was very cute. But he had his head down and just stood there, quietly.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean tried to talk to the boy but he just walked away without speaking, and Andrea left to follow him. I turned to Jake with questioning eyes.

Jake stood up and started walking out and we followed him. "His name is Lucas," We saw Lucas and Andrea in the other room; she was giving him something out of a box.

"Is he okay?" I asked, feeling sad for Lucas for no reason. The town must be getting to me.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have," Jake stared off at Lucas for a moment as if recalling something then turned back to us, a brave face worn. "well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

We started walking out but Dean turned back to Jake. We were now in front of the exit and we saw Andrea standing to our left. "Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel," Dean asked Andrea.

Andrea spoke. "Lakefront motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south," she motioned with her hands to the motel's general direction.

"Two…" Dean paused, "would you mind showing us?" That was when I figured out Dean's side plans. I saw Sam ever-so-slightly shake his head with a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Andrea laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

I laughed too at the way it sounded.

"Not if it's any trouble," he smiled sheepishly but still he managed to make it look arrogant, somehow.

"I'm headed that way anyway," Andrea turned to her father and talked to him, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Then she looked at Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" She kissed him on his head then started walking. I waved back at Jake and he nodded at me with a small smile.

"Thanks, again."

We all followed Andrea outside but Sam and I let Dean walk next to her while we fell behind a little so we can listen and watch.

"So…cute kid," Dean started. I nudged Sam and he snickered with me; we both knew Dean hated kids.

"Thanks," she said.

"Kids are the best, huh?" I heard Dean say and I laughed loudly but Sam put his hand over my mouth while he stifled his chuckle.

Andrea ignored his comment and we walked a little further. Dean walked awkwardly for a moment and I tried my best not to laugh. We stopped suddenly and I saw the name of the building and realized we were already here. "There it is. Like I said; two blocks." The building said, 'Lakefront Motel'.

"Thanks. My partners can't find their way out of a paper bag." I said with a smile. I was already embarrassed by Dean. I tried to show a little respect and pick up my dignity while I could.

She answered Dean though, "Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She started walking away then turned back to us one more time and shouted, "Enjoy your stay!" She strolled away, and we kept staring at her back as she disappeared. I stood there with my mouth open and then…I let out the loudest laugh ever.

"Oh my god, Dean! Haha, she completely blew you off!" I was still laughing and I could hear Sam's chuckles too. I couldn't see him though 'because I was really into Dean's facial expression, it was hilarious.

"'Kids are the best?' You don't even like kids," Sam said.

"I love kids," Dean protested.

"Name three children that you even know," Sam challenged Dean knowing that he'll lose. Dean tried to think and it was a moment before Sam just waved his hand in a 'forget it' manner and walked into the motel. Dean scratched his head still racking his brain for an answer. I rolled my eyes still watching him.

"I'm thinking," he shouted after Sam.

"What a rare thing for you, Dean," I teased as I headed after Sam; I could hear Dean's footsteps as he followed me inside. Just as I walked in, Sam turned to us with a room key. We all went upstairs and followed Sam as we walked through the hallway and came to a stop at a door. He opened it and we headed inside.

There were two beds in the middle of the room. Off to the side, were a table and two chairs. The other side of the room had a couch and a small ancient looking TV. The bathroom was off to the side. As I looked around the room, I realized that our bags weren't here.

"Dean? The bags—" Just as I started talking, I saw Dean come into the room with our bags and I frowned. Usually, I was very aware of everything around me; I hadn't realized that Dean went out of the room, closed the door, took some time, and came back with the bags.

"Already a step ahead of you," Dean winked then proceeded to dump all the bags onto the floor; after Sam took his laptop bag, of course. I just shook my head and went to take my bag. I was eyeing one of the beds a lot but after another minute of thinking, decided to take a shower first. I was jumpy since I woke up this morning for no apparent reason, and maybe a nice hot shower can help calm me a little. I walked to the bathroom and called out to Dean and Sam that I was gonna take a shower. When I heard no protest, this being an old routine from childhood, I went in and locked the door behind me.

The bathroom was the ugliest color beige I had seen in my life; it had a mirror on a wall and the sink under it. The toilet was to the side and shower stall was in the corner. I shrugged and turned to start stripping. This wasn't exactly what I wanted in life, but I wasn't about to argue for a result that wasn't going to happen.

I shrugged off my jacket, and then my shirt came off. I remembered that I needed to turn on the water, so that's what I did next. After I adjusted the water to the temperature I wanted, the rest of my clothes were off. I stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run over my hair and then my body.

The water was hot but it did miraculous things to my muscles; I was so tense that I could actually feel my muscles straighten out and relax. I sighed in relief and just leaned against the wall enjoying the feeling. I didn't get a lot of moments like this and I hated the fact that most of the time, I had to be wide awake and alert.

Finally, the water began to grow cold so I stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself. I grabbed my bag and pull out my undergarments and a black tank top. Then, I grab my jeans off the floor and pull them off as well. Lastly, I pulled my favorite black neutral plaid shirt and buttoned it halfway up. I quickly towel-dried my hair; it stuck out in different directions, a curse me and Sam shared. I brushed it, getting all the tangles out and fixing it back to its straight style. Ever since birth, my hair has always been wavy with a straight factor to it. At first, I figured it be a pain to manage, but I love it and its not too hard to do if I keep up with it.

Once I was finished, I unlocked the door and walked out. The steam inside the bathroom slithered past me. I saw Dean and Sam talking with the laptop facing them so I went and sat on one of the beds to listen to the conversation.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam said while starring at his laptop.

"Any before that?" Dean questioned; he was unpacking.

"Uh yeah…six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace," Sam guessed, and from the facts, I agreed with him.

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean questioned again. But something, I couldn't place my finger on, irritated me.

"This whole lake monster theory—it, it just bugs me," I confessed, Sam and Dean both directed attentive and questioning eyes at me.

"Why?" Dean asked me.

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain—there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it," I stated; earlier today, Jake said that there was nothing at all in the lake. It was a bit weird if it was a monster that lived down there.

Dean walked to where Sam was sitting and starred at his laptop, he pointed to something on the screen that I couldn't see. "Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar. Carts, where have I heard that name before?" Dean looked at me as I recalled memories.

"Bar…Andrea Bar," I figure out suddenly. Sam and Dean look at each other before Sam turns back to the screen.

Sam started reading from whatever webpage he had opened, "Christopher Bar, the victim in May," I came to stand next to him and sat on the armchair. I saw Sam open a link for more information. "Oh…Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas's father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all," well, that explains why that kid was so freaked out. Sam pressed on a picture and it showed us Lucas. He was wet; he wasn't crying or anything though but his eyes, they looked terrified.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean said. I starred at Dean; I was reminded of the fact that Dean was old enough to remember mom dying. I looked down and listened to the silence that stretched on and on. We were all thinking of the same thing.

I stopped myself from thinking more about mom and her death and started thinking of Lucas again. So he saw what happened and we needed to know what happened. The tricky part was, how are we going to make Lucas talk?


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: alright, he we go, new installment, enjoy! hopefully, i can get another uploaded soon, but no promises! Review!

* * *

The park was full of little children, some running around and some were crying to their mothers while pointing at another small child. Most of them were on the slides and swings. But what I noticed the most was their laughs and smiles. It made me smile. Must be nice to not have a single care in the world.

"Aren't they adorable, Dean?" I tease playfully and he rolls his eyes as me and Sam chuckle. We walked a little further and spotted Andrea. She was sitting on a bench starring off at a child, most likely Lucas. A closer inspection showed that the child was indeed Dean's little buddy.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked politely. She looked back and forth between us.

"I'm here with my son," she said with an almost apologetic smile.

"Oh…mind if I say hi?" I ask before Dean could. I wanted to talk to Lucas badly, I understood a bit more than the guys just how important he was to the case. I didn't wait for Andrea to answer; I just started walking towards Lucas.

Andrea turned to them to talk with a half smile on her face.

Lucas had white papers in front of him. There were some that were drawn on; a red bicycle was on one and another paper had a picture of a black hole. I looked at them impressed. Dean joined me and I smiled comforted by his presence.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel," Dean paused as he took a deep breath, "when I was your age, I…I saw something." He paused again here; I could see him stare off in the distance like he was seeing something other than the park we were in, probably reliving _her_ death. "Anyway…well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh…or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything; you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Dean stopped talking and waited for Lucas to give any sort of reaction but got none.

"Okay, Lucas, no problem. Here you go. For you." I hand him the paper I'd been drawing on. "this is my family." I pause waiting for a reaction. "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek twin, my annoying older brother, and that's me," I smiled at the picture fondly, tears in my eyes. It was stick figures, but this was my dream- all of together, with my mother and not just some memory of her that I clung to. I only knew what she looked like from pictures, and what she was like from memories. I had no mother in reality, and it was unfair. "All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas."

I got up and brushed myself off, turning and walking past Dean. I didn't want to bring up anything from what Dean said. I was probably better off not getting into _that_ conversation with Dean. That was our way of dealing with things; shrug it off, ignore it, or never mention it and move on.

We reached Sam and Andrea, and she noticed our disappointed faces. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me—not since his dad's accident," Andrea told us.

"Yeah we heard. Sorry," I said. Andrea looked at me and nodded.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked her.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," she said, but her tone implied that she did not believe them.

"That can't be easy, for either of you," Sam had that pity look on his face that I knew so well.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with," Dean told her; it was true. Based on personal experience, that was one hundred and one percent true.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" She trailed off as she saw someone coming; we turned around and saw Lucas heading our way. "Hey sweetie."

Silently, Lucas handed me and Dean a picture and I smiled. Yeah, kids were strong.

"Thanks…Thanks Lucas," Dean said as Lucas walked back to the bench he was at. Even Andrea looked impressed. Sam and I looked at each other. This was a start.

I tried to get a glimpse of the picture. When Dean noticed, he moved a little closer to me so that I could see. It was a picture of a house. The top was red and it had black windows. The picture didn't really tell much, but we would try.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Andrea, but we have to go," Dean said. She nodded and waved to us. We walked back to the Impala and got in.

"Where to now?" I asked. I hope it wasn't anywhere else but the motel. I was really tired, especially since I saw that bed.

"The motel, I'm tired." Dean said.

I sighed in relief and daydreamed about the bed and how comfortable it would be. Okay, so maybe I knew it wouldn't be that comfortable but it didn't hurt to imagine. It was weird though, I wasn't usually this tired; I just shrugged. I was so exhausted that I didn't bother to try to control my sudden need for the bed.

Once we reached the motel, I lifted myself out of the car and staggered up to the room.

I could hear Sam and Dean's footsteps behind me. Once they reached it, they both gave me strange looks.

"Carty, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Peachy." I reply sarcastically.

"She hasn't slept in days." Sam explains and I don't miss the look Dean shot Sam but before they could say anything, Sam opened the door and walked in. I followed after and once I saw one of the beds, I sighed happily and flung myself, shoes and all, on the bed.

"At least take your shoes off, Cart." Sam said, but I ignored him and snuggled deeper in the pillow. I heard a sigh then I felt my shoes being pulled off. I just moaned in thanks and I think Sam understood me. Next I felt my jacket being pulled off, but this required me moving my arms and I protested, but Sam just pulled it off somehow still.

I felt really happy now and just sighed once more. "Thanks," I mumbled, but the pillow muffled my voice. Nonetheless, I heard Sam's whispered 'you're welcome' and I faintly recall something touching my hair. I think it was Dean's pat but by then I was too far gone to really notice or answer back.

Somehow though, this unnatural sleep…it didn't feel quite right. Sure, I hadn't slept in days, trying to find dad using my contacts and computer skills, but I had done something like this before. Why was I so tired?

Suddenly, I was pulled from a dreamless sleep into a vision of some sort.

_We had just dived into Lake Manitoc, looking for something. What? I must have found it for I grabbed it and began pulling. Something grabbed my leg though and forced me to stay under._

_Dean appeared and grabbed what I found leaving me to face whatever it was holding me down. I struggle, my lungs burning from effort to not breathe, and suddenly, I take in the murky water, sinking to the bottom. Then there was a man swimming towards me, but he didn't need air._

_"Carter. Wake up." He commands, and I do._

I flew open my eyes and sat up, scaring the shit out of the boys. They don't say anything as I crawl into Dean's lap and snuggle against him, making sure he's real, that this isn't my before heaven dream.

He rubs my back comfortingly. "What's wrong, Carty? Bad dream?" he asks and I nod. I had had dreams like that involving cases for years, and Sam and Dean had called them my 'prophecies' behind dad's back because what had in the dream often came true.

Sam passes me his coffee and I take a sip gratefully before gagging and spitting it out. "I forgot… you always get sugary coffee." I say, taking Dean's black coffee happily.

"So, what was this about?"

"Lake Manitoc. I have a bad feeling. I'll be back." I say, rushing out of the house grabbing a random jacket and pair of shoes. I'm already pulling away when the boys walk out but they don't try and stop me. I slipped on the boots and jacket while driving and when I got to the Carlton house, my suspicions were confirmed.

An ambulance was parked outside and I ran over it, flashing my 'badge'. "What's going on?"

"Will Carlton was found dead in his sink." The paramedic responds and I get back in impala, heading back to the hotel.

"Well, we can rule out Nessie." I say and they look up from what they were doing.

"What do you mean?"

"Just drove by the Carlton house, Will Carlton was found dead- in his sink."

"What the Hell?" Dean asks and I shrug.

"So, this isn't a creature, we're dealing with something else." Sam asks, but it's more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but what?" Dean asks.

"I don't know."

"Water wraith maybe? Some type of demon? I mean something that controls water….." he trails off and we all look at each other, realizing it.

"Water that comes from the same source." I breathe and look at Sam.

"The lake."

"That would explain the upping of the body count, the lake's draining." Dean says.

"It'll be dry in a few months." I point out

"Whatever it is, whatever this thing wants, it's running out of time." Sam says, excited that we're getting close to the answer.

"And if it can get through the pipes—" Dean say slowly, "It can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is going to happen again, soon." He gets up, pacing and we turn to look at him.

"And we do know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"It took both his kids."

"and I've been asking around," I pipe up and Dean's sitting down trying to tie his shoes. "Lucas' dad, Chris- Bill's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean stands grabbing his keys.

"Mr. Carlton." Sam says as we walk onto the deck. Mr. Carlton just looks up at us sadly as we do. "We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"We're from the department of-" Dean starts but Bill cuts him off.

"I'd care you who you're with, I've answered enough questions today." He says hoarsely and I exhale slowly.

"you're son. He said he saw something in the lake. What about you? Have you seen anything out there before?" I ask gently, understanding there was only so much we could say before he would snap.

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and will's death- we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam presses on.

"My children are gone. It's- it's worse than dying." He says, crying, and I knew what he meant. I understood his pain, more than Sam and Dean did, more than most people he's talked to probably. "Go away….. Please." He begs and we leave slowly.

"What do you think?" Sam asks as we walk to the car.

"I think the poor man's been through hell." I say probably more compassionate than usual, and Sam looks at me questioningly. I look away knowing if he saw my face he would know.

"Me too. But, I also thinks he's not telling us something." Dean says and I silently thank him for taking Sam's attention off me.

"So now what?" Sam asks, but Dean's attention is elsewhere.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Huh. Maybe Bill's not he only one that knows something." Dean pulls out the drawing from Lucas and I notice that it looks like that Carlton house. I climbed into the car, knowing exactly where we were heading.

* * *

Another A\N: hmm, what's Carter hiding? review!


End file.
